


Third In Line

by mollrach13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollrach13/pseuds/mollrach13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the kinkme prompt: Merlin's first love was Lancelot, the second was Gwaine. They remain friends even when things didn't work out between them. Along comes Arthur and Merlin is smitten with him. Lancelot and Gwaine decide to vet him to make sure he is good enough for their Merlin. Cue shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third In Line

**Author's Note:**

> written for fun, maybe very slightly cracky and a totally awesome bromantic Merlin/Lance/Gwaine relationship.

Lancelot was the first person Merlin ever told he was gay. It was confessed with sniffles and followed by half relieved half scared sobs that someone finally knew; that it was now real and the truth was out there in the world, not just twisted up in awkward fantasies. 

If he had been worried his friend would have thought differently of him… well he was partly right. A week later, after Merlin had calmed and told his mother who had explained she already knew, he found Lancelot on his doorstep, the teens face blushing high up on his lips, a homemade arrangement of flowers in hand.

They had dated for two years, and it had been wonderful; the young innocent relationship of two people who knew each other fully, basking in the wondrous purity of youth. 

When the letters came in the post there were arguments, tears and talks. And in the end they parted for university as friends, best friends, and vowed to always be so.

*

Merlin met Gwaine in his first week of University. He was alone and lonely and missing Lancelot like a limb. But he knew deep down, this was his chance, his chance to make something of himself out of the small one school town of Ealdor. And he was buzzing for it.

Even through his conflicted heart Merlin’s first thought at seeing the older man, sat lounging behind the LGBT stand at freshers fair was – wow.

Which was completely understandable because the man was gorgeous. 

Gwaine’s eyes landed on him as soon as he was in view of the stand. Merlin felt his face flush and the man’s eyes got wider and then had turned sly by the time Merlin had made it to the front. 

“Well hello,” he had grinned holding out his hand and pushing aside the beefy man about to take Merlin’s details. “I’m Gwaine.”

Merlin didn’t make it easy for the man. But in the end it turned out for the best. He got to know Gwaine, picked him up slobbering and drunk from club floors, watched with a smirk at Gwaine antics on the dance floor, was a shoulder to lean on and the provider of shots and ice cream on the anniversary of Gwaine's father death.

Then one night, on a freezing weekend before Christmas Holidays, the LGBT were having their annual Xmas pub crawl. Gwaine had a Santa hat pulled over his thick hair and Merlin had had tinsel wrapped around his neck. Then half way through the night, in-between The Kings Arms and Oceana it started to snow.

Of course the young adults they were couldn’t let the opportunity pass and a mass snowball fight broke out. Later when they were all soaked and freezing but happy Gwaine wrapped a strong arm around Merlin’s shivering shoulders and whispered something in his ear. Merlin couldn’t remember what it was that was said but he had turned his head, and Gwaine had been so close, his eyes so bright and his smile so beautiful that Merlin had leaned in and captured his lips. 

It wasn’t the first kiss he had shared with someone post-Lance but it was by far the best. Needless to say they skipped out on the pub crawl early and ended up at Gwaine’s flat, not separating until Merlin’s train home for Christmas was about to pull out from the station.

*

The reunion with Lance had been a bit stilted. Not that Merlin was unhappy to see his childhood friend; on the contrary, he had missed Lance’s steady presence all term. But he felt guilty, the press of Gwaine lips still tingling against his own. But then Lance caught him grinning idiotically at one of Gwaine’s texts one time too often.

“You’ve met someone,” he had said, not a question.

Merlin had paled, an excuse on the tip of his tongue. But then Lance smiled shyly. “I think… well, there is someone I quite like. But I don’t know if she likes me.”

Merlin had been shocked for a moment at the ‘she’ but then grinned, demanding details of this mystery girl. He concluded after lengthy discussion and a bottle of wine, that Gwen was head over heels for Lance and just waiting for the idiot to make a move. Lance in turn grilled Merlin about Gwaine making a drunken promise to maim the bastard if he ever dared to hurt Merlin.

They fell asleep in a tangled mass of limbs on Merlin’s bed, just like they had done countless time throughout the years.

*

Lance came to visit just before exams. It was a perfect week when Merlin’s brain was too full to retain any more information but had no classes to go to. 

Merlin had been worried, standing clasping Gwaine's hand at the train station: his ex and his boyfriend meeting. He was expecting macho shows of possession, pistols at dawn. But Merlin underestimated both men. After Lance had greeted Merlin with a large firm hug he pulled back and held out a hand for Gwaine.

“Gwaine. It is good to finally meet you.”

Gwaine had eyed the hand then Lance’s smiling face and grabbed the other man in a hug. Lance looked startled for a moment before returning it with a hearty slap to the back. Merlin watched from the side grinning.

They had a fantastic week, filled with alcohol, of course lots of alcohol, and laughs and a large amount of embarrassing stories about Merlin.

“Come one guys,” Merlin had whined. “Isn’t there something else you would rather talk about?”

They had exchanged looks then simultaneously replied “No” then turned back together, Lance detailing to Gwaine the insanely hilarious story of Merlin at eight thinking he could fly and breaking his arm.

*

When Gwaine came to visit in the summer it just happened to coincide with the arrival of the elusive Gwen. Who Merlin adored because she stuck up for him when Gwaine started shouting about the time Merlin got drunk and attempted to streak across the Quad. 

It was a brilliant two weeks full of laughter, double dates, nights camping in Ealdor’s fields and a memorable night out to Manchester. 

Merlin had his boyfriend, his best friend and his brand new friend and thought – this is it. This is all I need.

It was a stupid thought to have, but then again, he had still been stupidly young. 

*

At the end of the next year Gwaine had finished. He had his degree which he dedicated to Merlin, vowing he never would have studied as hard if it hadn’t been for the fantastic reward scheme, which was always followed by a wink from Gwaine and wolf whistles from the spectators. 

But Merlin still had one year to go. Every time Merlin brought up what they were going to do next year Gwaine dodged, distracting Merlin with sexual acts, chocolate or a tickle attack. And the subject was forgotten.

Merlin had found the acceptance letter amongst Gwaine’s books as they tidied out their joint flat.

“Gwaine. What’s this?” he waved the opened envelope in front of Gwaine’s nose where the older man was filling in holes on the wall. Gwaine snatched the envelope form Merlin clutches

“Nothing,” he mumbled.

“Gwaine – that is an intern offer letter… from the BBC!”

An internship for the Middle East correspondence team for BBC news. The biggest and best opportunity for a journalism graduate.

They had argued, of course. Gwaine saying he didn’t want to go, Merlin arguing that he had to go. 

“But what about us?” Gwaine had cried half way through Merlin’s list of reasons why Gwaine was an idiot. “I will be gone and I have no idea of how long it will be. I’m no fool. A long distance relationship with no guarantee’s, I know myself well enough to know I couldn’t do it.”

That had been the crux of the matter really. Gwaine had to choose: his career or Merlin.

“I love you Gwaine,” Merlin had comforted. “You know I do. But I would hate myself if you turned this down.”

So Gwaine left. 

Merlin spent the next year rooming with Freya and Gilli on his course, immersing himself in his dissertation, receiving glowing praise from his tutors, monthly emails from Gwaine which always ended ‘Please tell me you are at least having some fun?’ and daily texts from Lance and Gwen telling him to get out of the house once in a while.

Though reclusive his final year may have been he graduated with a first and three graduate scheme acceptance letters. 

He had a holiday, well deserved, lounging on an Egyptian beach with Gwen, Lance and their friend Percy and Gwen’s twin Elyan. He took a flight and flew to meet Gwaine in the middle of a dessert somewhere and then he came home, picked up his still packed bags, kissed his mother cheek and set off for London.

*

So that brought him to the now. Sat in the corner of their local Costa, sipping at a Mocha. Gwaine was home for once, his skin tanned and rugged, kipping in Lance and Gwen’s spare room. Lance and Gwen were sat together, their bodies angling unconsciously together on the love seat as Lance poured their teat from the pot.

“I think-“ Merlin began, then clearing his throat. “I think I may have met someone.”

Lance looked up from the tea and Gwaine leaned forward wide eyed. “Really?” he grinned.

Merlin’s lack of love life was a constant picking point for his three friends. Marred by Lance and Gwen’s not so subtle invites to their house for dinner to meet some of Gwen’s highly eligible friends, and Gwaine trying to drag him to every gay club he could.

“What do you mean ‘you think’?” Lance asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“It’s a guy at work,” Merlin mumbled, suddenly finding the swirls of chocolate floating on his drink fascinating. “He works on the top floor. I thought he was a prat at first but… we’ve been put together on a project and…”

“Wait,” Gwen interrupted, leaning forward to mirror the men. “Is this ‘The Prat’ the one who berated you out on front of the entire floor because you duffed up some calculations?”

Merlin’s sheepish smile was enough of the answer.

“No,” Lance shook his head.

“No way,” Gwaine confirmed.

“Oh come on guys,” Merlin sighed. “You’re always saying I should date more. Well… once you get through all the snob Arthur’s really nice.”

Gwaine scoffed and Lance rolled his eyes. 

“Fine,” Merlin huffed. “I don’t know why I even brought it up, it’s not like anything has even happened. He probably doesn’t even like me. Just trying to make conversation I guess.” He flopped back into his chair and sipped at his Mocha sullenly.

Lance and Gwaine gLanced between each other seemingly having a silent conversation, eventually Gwaine leaned forward his eyes boring into Merlin’s.

“Look Merlin, I’m speaking from experience here when I say that this man will fall for you. There is no doubt. If you had met you, you would understand. So you are going to have to let the Prat down gently but firmly.”

Lance nodded in confirmation and the conversation moved on, the subject closed.

*

A couple of weeks later the rain had stopped falling for an entire magical day so Gwen, on a health kick after reading an article about high cholesterol and heart attacks in young males, dragged them all to Richmond Park. 

“Come on boys!” she called form the top of the hill before her and her bike disappeared over the crest. 

Merlin huffed, pushing his legs against the pedals, his helmet slipping into his face. 

“Can’t you control your woman?” Elyan huffed to Lance as they made their slow progress up the hill, all staring when an old couple on a tandem overtook them up the incline.

“She’s your sister,” Lance grit back. “Why don’t you talk sense into her?”

“Because I know better.”

It may not have been the best time to bring it up but Merlin could feel an argument brewing so opened his mouth. “So I went on a date with Arthur last night.”

“What?” Gwaine barked planting his feet on the floor and turning to stare incredulously at Merlin from the front of their pack. Not all that stable on their bikes Elyan hit him first, his wheel hitting the back of Gwaine’s then Lance hitting him before Merlin joined the fray and they all ended up in a jumbled heap of metal and legs on the grass. 

“Ouch,” Merlin mumbled from his landing point, his head wedged somehow under Lance’s arm.

“You went out with the Prat?” Gwaine asked incredulously, sitting up amongst their wreckage. “Against my sage advice.”

“Shut up Gwaine,” Merlin sighed, aching and annoyed. “I had a good time. He was a gentleman, opened doors for me and insisted on paying. As my friend I thought you would be happy for me.”

Merlin untangled himself from the wheels of his bike looking for a tree he could cool off under for a moment.

“Merlin wait!” Gwaine tugged at his arm until he turned around, a frown still scrunching his eyebrows. “I know Merlin. I just – we just want you to be happy.”

“We do,” Lance joined in, a nasty scrape down one cheek. “We want you to be happy, of course, and if Arthur turns out to be the one to make you happy then OK.”

“We just don’t want to see you hurt Merls,” Gwaine finished, eyes wide and beseeching.

Merlin smiled on his two best friends warmly. “I’m a big boy now guys. I can look after myself.”

“We know,” They spoke as one. Merlin grinned at them dopily for a moment.

“Would it help you, maybe… if you met him?”

Gwaine frowned and began to shake his head but he caught the strange gleam in Lance’s eye. The uncommon ignition of a plan forming behind those deceivingly innocent eyes. 

“Umm…” Gwaine mumbled shooting Lance a speculative frown. “Sure?”

“Okay,” Merlin nodded. “I’ll see when he is free.”

Gwaine waited until Merlin was busy trying to untangle the heaping mess of their rented bikes to hiss at Lance. “You really wanna meet this plonker Merlin’s boning?”

“Patience Sir Gwaine,” Lance mumbled sending Gwen a blinding smile and a wave as she came back into view to see what the holdup was. “I have a cunning plan.”

*

“You want to what?” Gwaine whispered in the kitchen that night. He had just been about to drop off to sleep when he had been rudely awoken by a text from Lance ‘Cunning Plan: Kitchen. 10mins’

After the requisite number of follow up Blackadder quotes Lance had explained.

“We can test him,” he stated leaning back against the counter. After a while of Gwaine just staring at him with mouth agape his confidence started slipping a bit, he shifted on his feet. “What… you don’t think it’s a good idea?”

“No – I think it’s a great idea. I just can’t believe I didn’t think of it first.”

Lance smiled leaning forward excitedly. “We’ll have to be smart, plan out what the tests will be…”

“Woah woah – you’re killing the joy can’t we just go with the moment?”

“This is for Merlin,” Lance scowled, “and his happiness we need to get this right. We’ll start by making a list of necessities…”

*

“He needs to be kind,” Lance began.

“And hot,” Gwaine added.

“A good listener.”

“Strong, to keep Merlin safe.”

“Have no criminal record.”

“Give excellent head.”

Lance scowled at Gwaine for a moment, Gwaine just raised an eyebrow. Eventually Lance sighed and wrote it at the bottom of the list.

*

The base beat rang loud through the club, vibrating hard enough up through Gwaine feet it sent ripples through his JD and coke. He watched the swaying crowd, slightly mesmerized by the lights and the undulating bodies.

“So you want to meet him?”

Gwaine blinked out of his trance to turn more fully toward Merlin who was leant against the pillar next to him. “What?” he shouted into the din.

“You want to meet Arthur?”

Gwaine tried not to look too eager as nodded in response.

“Sunday Night,” Merlin hollered, finishing his drink with a swig. “He’s coming to games night.”

Gwaine turned back to the crowd to hide his smirk. Catching Lances eye across the dance floor he gave the signal, carefully designed at three in the morning signaling that 'Cunning Plan' was a gogo.

At Lances bemused frown Gwaine knew the idiot had forgotten the signal. Rolling his eyes he fumbled out his phone.

'Cunning Plan: Location, games night. Break out your pipe Sherlock'

*

“I get to be Sherlock,” Lance huffed adjusting the shopping bag into his other hand and pulling himself up another few steps, “you can be John Watson.”

“No way!” Gwaine called, levering the crate of beer further up his shoulder. “John Watson is a mild mannered doctor. I am the genius mastermind of this operation.”

“It was my idea, and your hair is too freewheeling to be Sherlock Holmes.”

“Only by BBC standards. RDJ based his character on me!”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I think we’re more like the Avengers anyway. Merlin can be our damsel.”

“Oh, I’ll be that big one – you know? The one with the hair and the hammer!”

“Thor?”

“Exactly - awesome hair. And you’ll be the scientist dude with the glasses.”

“The Hulk?”

“Yes - totally mild mannered then BAM! You wouldn’t like it when you’re angry.”

Lance let out a final puff, dropping his Tescos bags in front of the door, arching his back until it clicked. “Why are we talking about this again?” he asked, distractedly knocking on the door.

“You brought it up,” Gwaine huffed, leaning tiredly against the door frame. “Why do you have to live on the top floor?”

“You can complain when you pay rent.”

Gwaine opened his mouth to respond but was curtailed when the door to the flat swung open revealing a handsome blond man that Gwaine most certainly had never met before but who he immediately pinned as the elusive Arthur.

“Gwen,” Gwaine grinned giving the man the up-and-down. “You look different – is it the hair?”

Arthur frowned looking both men up and down, not seemingly finding Gwaine amusing. “I’m sorry but… who are you?”

Gwaine gave Lance a flat look which was returned - one mark down already.

“This” Gwaine announced slapping a hand to Lance’s chest, “is the guy who popped Merlin’s arse cherry. And I am the one who squished the rest.”

“Ah,” Arthur replied, a smug grin on his face. “Gwaine and Lance. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

At that the blond swept off leaving Lance and Gwaine in the open doorway. Lance huffed, picking up the bags and waddling into the flat. “Merlin was right, he is a Prat.”

Gwaine hmmed in response, his head cocked to the side, eyes trailing after the denim clad arse sauntering away from them.

“Gwaine!” Lance barked, shooting him an indignant scowl.

“What?” Gwaine asked defensively. “We can at least cross ‘hot’ off the list right?”

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed Gwaine down the hallway, the door slamming behind them.

Games night had begun.

*

Lance tottered down the hallway to the kitchen, heaving his bulging bags of requested purchases onto the small round table, accepting Gwen’s kiss on the cheek as reward. Gwaine sauntered up behind him offering his own cheek which received a playful slap from the woman. 

“You’re here!” 

Lance twirled around to see Merlin stood in the mouth to the kitchen, his mouth curled in the inviting grin that had not changed in all these years. Lance couldn’t help the replying smile even when a familiar Blond figure sneaked up beside Merlin.

“Guys this is Arthur,” Merlin introduced. “Arthur this is Lance and Gwaine.”

“Oh we’ve met,” Arthur replied blandly giving Merlin a sweet smile. 

“I Hope you’ve brought your lucky knickers tonight Princess,” Gwaine drawled from his prop against the counter. “At ‘Games Night’ we play to win.”

If Arthur thought there was anything odd about Gwaine tone he didn’t show it, he just raised an eyebrow to the man. “Don’t worry, I never lose.”

“Huh oh,” Merlin chuckled. “Looks like Arthur’s got a bit of a competitive streak.”

Arthur smiled warmly at Merlin, wrapping an arm around the man’s thin waist. “I like to win, so sue me.”

“Well Merlin here is the man to beat,” Lance spoke up. “He is the raining Uno champ.”

“Is that so?” Arthur drawled eyes not leaving Merlin’s.

“May the best man win,” Merlin replied, staring at Arthur from underneath his lashes.

“Keep the sex eyes in the bedroom boys,” Gwaine grinned giving Merlin a poke in the side on his exit. Merlin yelped startling out of Arthur grasp and pursued Gwaine from the room, and from the sound of the high pitched yelp Lance heard, gave his own tickle come back.

Arthur stood still in the doorway, watching Merlin’s retreating form, a hopelessly besotted look on his face, which quickly disappeared when he realised he wasn’t alone in the room. An awkward silence hung for a moment before Lance fished two bottle of Tesco’s finest out of his bags.

“Wine?”

*

Once the rabble were watered, wine nearly overflowing their glasses, the serious stuff began. Beginning as always with the requisite argument about what to play first followed by who should be on whose team. 

In the end Pictionary won out. Gwen, Lance, Gwaine and Elyan on one team. Arthur, Percy and Mithian on the other, joined by Merlin. Gwaine pouted, stating that Merlin was always on his team but Merlin just poked out his tongue and sent the man a mock glare.

Gwaine’s team weren’t doing too badly but then it was Gwen’s turn. Gwaine groaned inwardly and sent Lance a look, which was returned with a helpless shrug. It was widely common knowledge that Gwen was absolutely awful at drawing. Even Arthur, who had never been a witness to this dazzling spectacle before was looking smug, but Gwaine thought that might be his default face expression.

The timer turned and she was off.

“A tree,” Lance called.

“Robin hood.”

Elyan cocked his head and frowned at the glob that was now scribbled around the ‘tree’. “Um… a jungle? Tarzan?”

Gwen shook her head furiously and stabbed her pen and the blob. 

“Clouds?” Gwaine tried. “Lightening?”

Gwen growled and started drawing odd shapes in the space around the tree. 

”Birds?” Lance asked

“Space ships? Star Wars?”

“Time!” Merlin called triumphantly shaking the timer.

“King Kong,” Gwen sighed in exasperation, throwing her pen to the table and allowing Lance to pull her down onto the sofa for a reconciliatory kiss.

Gwaine stared at the long stick with a blob on the end and titled his head. He still didn’t see it.

What made it worse was that Merlin and Arthur seemed to be performing some kind of supernatural mind speech. Merlin had only just drawn a squiggle up the page when Arthur shouted “The road to Tibet!” And all Arthur had to do was lay pen to paper and raise an amused eyebrow in Merlin’s direction for him to call out “Lord of the Rings.” They then proceeded to grin at each other so Gwaine announced the game over and a new round of drinks was required.

Lance and Gwaine had managed to get through at least three bottles of wine before they broke for food. The living room dispersed in perusal of Gwen’s steaming chili, leaving Gwaine and Lance leaning heavily against each other in front of the TV.

“So far we established that he is hot,” Lance slurred, dropping his head to Gwaine shoulder.

“And that they have some weird sot of Jedi mind link.”

Lance snorted. “Yeah…. And he listened to Elyan mutter on about cricket for at least ten minutes.”

“Better than I ever managed.”

“Here Here,” Lance agreed, sloppily slapping their hands together.

“Alright,” Gwaine sighed, making an effort to make himself more upright. “So what else?”

“Dunno,” Lance mumbled, staring down into his half-finished glass. “Can’t remember the list.”

“Damn!” Gwaine growled. “I knew I shouldn’t have made it into a paper airplane.” 

“Oi!” They both rolled their head to see up the long, long body stood in front of them. Merlin stared down, a little confused line between his eyebrows. “What’s up with you two tonight, you’re being weird.”

Gwaine grinned up at his friend. His bestest friend. “I can make an awesome paper airplane,” he stated proudly, feeling Lance nod in agreement near his shoulder.

Merlin raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Are you both drunk?”

Lance snorted out a laugh and Gwaine hiccupped which seemed affirmation in Merlin’s eyes which narrowed in annoyance. “Can you please both have something to eat and try to sober up. I don’t want Arthur thinking I’m mates with a bunch of drunkards.”

“I thought you had already told him all about Gwaine,” Lance said, pushing off Gwaine shoulder to stagger to his feet. 

It took a while for the insult to permeate Gwaine brain and by the time it had both Merlin and Lance were crowded round the dining table, Merlin pressed up next to Arthur who had a possessive hand pressed against Merlin’s back. Gwaine narrowed his eyes and pushed himself to standing.

*

The night just deteriorated form there.

The blond refused to arm wrestle Percy, and somehow turned the conversation around so that Gwaine was the one with his arm pinned to the table after 10 seconds. But it turned out Arthur did have a criminal record, then he proceeded to tell the tale of how he was arrested for beating up three men when they tried to take advantage of a young girl in a club. Apparently he broke his hand in the process. This caused Gwen and Mithian to coo at the man for 5 straight minutes whilst Merlin looked on proudly.

*

“This isn’t working,” Gwaine huffed, snagging a beer form the fridge some time later.

“I know,” Lance sighed, crossing his arms morosely. “Maybe he is just the perfect boyfriend.”

“Bullshit,” Gwaine replied indignantly. “There is no such thing, besides how can this guy be the perfect boyfriend when Merlin has already dated both of us.”

Lance frowned, confused at Gwaine for a moment. “But we broke up?”

“Hardly the point,” Gwaine waved the statement away, his eyes lighting when a blond head walked past the kitchen. “But there is still one more from the list to try. Hey Arthur!”

“What do you want now?” Arthur replied a little shortly, hesitantly backing into the tiled space. Lance supposed he had a right, Gwaine and Lance had been firing rather odd questions at him all night.

Gwaine leaned back against the counter swaying his hips in front of him. “I need you to suck my cock.”

“What?!” Arthur yelped, jumping back as if Gwaine cock was about to jump out and bite him.

“What’s going on here guys?”

Arthur whirled to see a confused Merlin surveying the scene before him. “Your friends are being idiots, I think I had better go Merlin.”

“What?” Merlin replied wide eyed. “No Arthur – don’t go!”

The pair disappeared down the hallway. Lance glanced to Gwaine to see that the man looked at least a little guilty. Lance heard the whispering of low voices but no slamming of doors and a moment later Merlin appeared in the archway to the kitchen alone. Gwaine pushed off from the counter, mouth open to offer a witty remark no doubt.

“Stay,” Merlin barked. Lance remembered that tone, the disappointed lecture tone. Gwaine immediately stood still, that tone similarly ingrained into his psyche. “I cannot believe you two!”

“In our defense-“ Gwaine began.

“You asked my boyfriend to suck your cock, you have being spraying your testosterone around here all night. Do you want him to go running? Do you want him to leave me?”

“No Merlin of course not-“ Lance tried only to be cut off.

“Then what the hell are you playing at?”

“We just wanted to make sure he was good enough for you,” Lance pleaded his case. “You deserve someone fantastic and we were-“

“As your best friends we reserve the rights to interrogation,” Gwaine finished, crossing his arms in defiance.

“Interrogation is fine, what you’re doing sounds like a plot line from a bad rom-com,” Merlin replied incredulously. “Seriously guys I like him. Really like him. But I love you and it would kill me if you didn’t get on. I don’t know what I would do! Can you please try… for me?”

Merlin fixed them both with his most pleading look.

“Oh Christ, not the eyes,” Gwaine mumbled running a hand through his hair before turning to Lance, almost pleading. “He knows I can’t resist the eyes!”

“It’s alright Gwaine,” Lance mumbled soothingly patting Gwaine on the back.

“Please,” Merlin tried again, this time making sure he looked up at them from beneath his thick lashes. 

Lance was the first to cave, looking at Merlin for a few moment before sagging in defeat. “As long as he makes you happy Merlin.”

“He does, I promise,” Merlin grinned. “Gwaine?”

Gwaine huffed, hands on his hips. He looked at Merlin then and the floor then and Lance, then back to Merlin before his shoulders sagged and he mumbled “Fine,” to the floor. “But!” he piped up, pointing a finger in Merlin’s grinning face, “he is on probation. He steps one foot wrong…”

“I think he got the message,” Merlin grinned. He couldn’t help it. He grabbed his two best friends and flung one arm around each neck. “Thank You,” he whispered into their ears. 

*

“So, you wanna come round tomorrow?” Gwaine asked accepting the soapy plate Merlin passed him. “Arsenal are playing.”

“Nah can’t,” Merlin mumbled eyes on the dishes in the sink before him. “Me and Arthur are having lunch with Arthur’s Dad at the country club.”

“Ooo, the country club eh?” Gwaine chuckled handing the now dry plate over to be put away. 

“And I want to be fairly coherent so no slipping brandy into my coffee!” Merlin scolded, brandishing a dripping spatula.

“Aw Lance,” Gwaine sighed, cupping his hands over his heart and fluttering his eyelashes. “Look at our boy – he’s all grown up.”

Lance swung an arm around Gwaine shoulders giving Merlin a lopsided smile and a sigh. “They just grow up so fast don’t they dear.”

“Oh shut up,” Merlin mumbled, fighting the flush creeping up his neck. He flicked water soapy water from his fingers in their direction

Lance and Gwaine spluttered an blinked away the soapy suds now dripping off their faces and then looked back at Merlin’s cheeky grin. Exchanging a look they stepped forward as one, Merlin’s cries for forgiveness ignored.

*

When Gwen and Arthur appeared in the door way a little later they all froze. Gwaine and Lance had managed to pick Merlin up, his head hanging precariously over the now half full sink. 

Arthur’s eyes widened in shock, and perhaps horror but Gwen just shook her head, tucking a guiding arm into Arthur’s elbow. “You’ll get used to them,” she sighed. “Once you’ve known them for a while they do grow on you. They can be quite charming when they want to be.”

Merlin managed to give Arthur what he hoped was a reassuring smile from his angled position before Arthur was steered away. 

As soon as the coast was clear they fell into fits. Merlin almost slipping from the grasp before Gwaine lowered him gently to the floor.

“Tut tut Merls,” Gwaine chuckled when he regained enough breath, leant against the counters on the floor. “That just won’t cut it. Mr Boyfriend just abandoned you to your soapy fate!”

Merlin giggled leaning his head against Gwaine’s shoulder. “I know. But at least I’ll always have you guys.”

Lance scooted closer, slipping his head under Merlin's arm, replying a little more seriously that he intended. “Of course you do.”

Merlin shot him a small smile, parts affection, love and gratitude. Gwaine pressed a sloppy kiss to Merlin’s temple and they leaned in to each other, letting the soap suds seep into their jeans.

THE END


End file.
